1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor substrates and devices, and more specifically, to Hybrid Strained Orientated Substrates and Devices.
2. Related Art
In a typical semiconductor fabrication process, the P-channel transistors are preferably formed on (110) crystallographic oriented, compressively strained semiconductor region of a substrate, whereas the N-channel transistors are preferably formed on (100) crystallographic oriented, tensily strained semiconductor regions of the same substrate to optimize the operation of transistors. Therefore, there is a need for a method of forming a substrate that has both (110) crystallographic oriented, compressively strained and (100) crystallographic oriented, tensily strained semiconductor regions.